


Flowers For Gertrud

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for 02x07 and 0x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 02x07 and 02x09. Oswald gives his mother flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers For Gertrud

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks prompt: Air

Five year old Oswald was outside his house looking for the biggest dandelions he could find; he wanted them for his mother and only the biggest ones would do.

The air was warm and a gentle breeze ruffled his hair as he pulled dandelions out of the ground. After he had collected a dozen flowers he went back into the house he shared with his mother. He had never met his father, but he had seen pictures of him. His father was man with dark hair and eyes who had a grimace on his face. 

He never asked about his father because it made his mother sad and he never wanted his mother sad.

Once he walked into the house he found his mother in the kitchen talking to the small ceramic angels that sat on a windowsill. She was wearing a long blue dress and her blond hair was tied in a bun.

'Mother,' Oswald said.

His mother turned around and smiled at him. 'Are those for me?' She said pointing at the flowers.

'Ah huh. Do you like them?' he said holding them out.

His mother came up to him and took the flowers holding them close. 'Oh, my little Cobblepot. I love them.'

He felt himself grinning. She wasn't just his mother, but his best friend. He hoped they would always be together.

Decades later, Oswald went to the cemetery. He had been avoiding going to it for several weeks, but it was his mother's birthday. At least Ed wanted to come with him.

When he had first met Ed he had annoyed Oswald to no end, but now they were close; nothing brought people together like murdering people together.

As Oswald and Ed walked through the cemetery the snow crunched under their feet like bones. The dark, leafless trees stood tall like guardian skeletons. 

They walked past rows of tombstones and the cold air made Oswald's eyes burn and water. At least that's what he told himself.

They stood in front of Gertrud's gave. The tombstone was a large angle statue with its arm outstretched. His mother deserved an angel. It stood on a stone pedestal that had a simple bronze plaque attached to the front. Oswald bent down to clear snow from the cold metal plaque. 

His fingers brushed over his mother's name; if only he could wipe away her name and bring her back. He placed a banquet of yellow roses on the ground in front of the statue. 

Oswald stood up.

'Hello, Mother. I've meant to visit you sooner, but I've been very busy. You don't have to worry about me... I've met someone and he takes care of me. He's my friend...'

Oswald stopped talking. He wasn't sure if he should tell her the rest, but she deserved the truth.

'...we murder people together. Would you like to meet him?'

Edward moved forward and stood in front of the statute.

'Hello, Mrs. Kapelput. There is no need to worry. Had by few but treasured by all. I'm on the inside and outside and I make men fall. What am I?

Oswald found himself smiling slightly, the answer was love of course. He had been irritated by Ed's need for riddles when they first met, but now it was just another part of Ed.

They stood in front of the statue for several minutes. The snow fell as wet, big flakes and Edward gripped Oswald's shoulder and squeezed.

After a while Oswald asked, 'Can I stay at your apartment tonight?'

'Of course.'

They walked back to Edward's car and Oswald sat down in the seat. Edward started the car and they drove away. The heater turned on and Oswald placed his cold hand in front of it; the hot air stung his chilled fingers.

He sat his hand on Edward's knee and Edward placed his hand on top of Oswald's.

Oswald just sat in silence as the city passed by, he was more determined than ever to make Gallivan pay. 

Once back at the apartment, Oswald stood in the middle of the apartment. All his energy was gone and it felt like just walking over to Ed bed would be a trial. Ed lead him to the bed and sat him down. He removed Oswald's shoes and sock, carefully stuffing the socks into the shoes, and Oswald laid down. He rolled over and buried his face in Ed's pillow. The fabric smelled like soap and shampoo.

He suddenly felt very tired. 

He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

After a while, Oswald woke up. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

'Time to wake up, sleepy head,' Ed said. He was sitting by the bed reading a book. He got up and went into a he kitchen. Returning with a sandwich he sat it on Oswald's lap.

'You really should eat something.'

Oswald took a bite of the sandwich, the crust was cut off just the way he likes it, and tasted ham and cheese.

'Thank you.'

'My pleasure,' Ed said as he reached for the plate, as he took the plate he kissed Oswald on the cheek. Oswald turned his head and their lips met. He had never thought about kissing Ed before, but he wasn't really thinking now.

Ed suddenly pulled away and his glasses were askew and looked down at Oswald with shock on his face.

'Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't mean...' Oswald stammered.

'It's fine. When someone is emotionally exhausted they tend to not think clearly.'

'Yes. I guess you're right. This isn't going to change our friendship is it,' Oswald asked because he had very few friends.

'I don't see why not.'

'Good. I think I'll go back to sleep.' 

Oswald laid down and Edward went over to his piano. As Oswald fell asleep the sound of music surrounded him. It wasn't as beautiful as his mother's voice but it was soothing. 

In the morning, Oswald woke up and two things for certain. One, that he still missed his mother, but that Ed's friendship helped and two was that it might ruin their friendship, but they had to talk about the kiss. It filled his thoughts as he sat up and noticed that Ed left him some toast and a glass of orange juice. 

As he ate his toast he thought more about the kiss. Ed's lips had been soft and warm. He had never kissed another man before, but it didn't seem unpleasant. Maybe it was just Ed. The more he thought about it the more he longed to see if it was just Ed.

Ed walked into the apartment, his arms full of shopping bags.

'How are you?' He asked as he sat the bags down and went over to the bed.

'Much better. Thank you. We need to talk. I know you said that I should be encumbered, but I'd like to kiss you again if that's okay.'

Ed grinned and Oswald's breath caught. Ed's eyes were shinning. 

'Oh, my. I'd like that too, but we must keep the change in our relationship a secret. It could be dangerous should your enemies find out.'

'Of course, although our relationship won't change that much. We'll just be friends that kiss. Come here.'

Ed removed his glasses and sat on the bed and he pressed his lips to Oswald's cheek. Oswald turned his head and their lips met. It was so much better than last night's kiss. Ed was very enthusiastic. He kneaded Oswald's shoulders and Oswald ran his fingers through Ed's hair.

As Ed made happy noises, Oswald thought about how his mother would be happy that he had a friend and a lover.


End file.
